


Untitled

by nakurumok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cas missed the main point, Cute, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, There will be a ring of holy oil around the closet, Things that totally happened after 9x22, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakurumok/pseuds/nakurumok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel tells the Team Free Will what he knows. Cas believes he found a way to catch Metatron... Maybe by putting a ring of holy oil around the closet.</p><p>One-shot. Cute. It is a byproduct of writer's sleeplessness last night.</p><p>Inspired by this post: http://dahliasheng.tumblr.com/post/85721784182/gadreels-face-in-this-scene-was-the-best-okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I just wanna something sweet and humorous to prepare myself for next week’s season finale… QAQ This is the first time I write fanfic in English, and I know my English sucks, so… I hope it is readable : ) I just love the moment that Cas doesn’t get the main point and becomes too seriously about the wrong point. It is sooooo adorable. And I feel so sad that I don’t own any of them.
> 
> And yeah, even I don’t know what I am writing *run away*
> 
> Just a little remark: In this story, Dean didn’t cut Gadreel by the First Balde.

“…That’s all I know about Metatron.” Gadreel said, sitting on the chair the Winchesters gave him with the sigil to restrain his area of movement. They don’t trust him, at all. “Something needs to be done.” He looks at them, repeats.

 

“I don’t trust him.” Dean simply said, crossing his arms over his chest. He is ready to cut this freaking angel into pieces for what he had done to Sam.

 

“Me too.” Sam replies, trying his best to be rational, despite the fact that he wants Gadreel to be out of the bunker as much as Dean does.“But he is our best chance to get to Metatron.”

 

“Dammit Sam! Since when angels can be trusted! He is fucking working for Metatron!” Dean growls.

 

“I know, Dean, but—“

 

“And you still have your coat.” Gadreel ignores the argument between the hunters. He turns his attention to Castiel, who is standing behind the Winchesters and hasn’t spoken a word after Gadreel arrival at the bunker.

 

Castiel looks down to his trench coat. “…Yes.” He frowns, not sure how this piece of information related to their hunt to Metatron.

 

“I once thought Metatron took that coat from your closet.” Gadreel answers with a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“”What?!””

 

“Why would Metatron want my coat?” Castiel asks, his frown deepens.

 

“I saw him having the same coat in his office.” Gadreel said, deadpanned “I once thought this was his plan to beat your ‘simple charm’ and convinced Tyrus and his faction to join him.”

 

“…I don’t understand.”

 

“Wait, you mean Metatron thinks the angels joined Cas because he is wearing a trench coat?!” Sam asks in disbelief. He is not sure if the fact that Metatron actually said Cas has simple charm or the way he tries to compete with Cas appears to be more unbelievable.

 

He sometimes really cannot understand what the angels are thinking. Wired? Sure, he knows it for a long time. But _this_ is beyond imagination. Really. This reminds him why human and angels are totally different existence.

 

“Whao, now what? Metatron wants to become the cool guy at high school by start dressing like a holy tax accountant?” Dean said in sarcasm, still crossing his arms. “I don’t trust this dick, that’s all. Talk’s over.”

 

Dean doesn’t even wait for Gadreel or Sam to protest and walks out the room. And Castiel, as always, follows Dean immediately.

 

“Dean. We are angels, we don’t attend high schools, not to mention Metatron was created by God much earlier than I was. We are never at the same grade.”

 

“Cas, this is just a way of saying.” Dean said. He stops when he really notice what Castiel said. He turns and watch the angel with wide eyes. “Whao, wait, you mean there is actually a feathery academic upstairs?”

 

“That’s not how it has been called. But yes. There is an academy for fledglings.” Castiel answers with his usual gravelly voice. “But this is not the point, Dean. We need to focus.”

 

“You tell me. So any good idea, Sherlock?”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, seems not sure if he should be pissed off or what. Or maybe he just want to remind Dean again he now understands all the cultural reference but still find it annoying when he doesn’t understand why it is relevant to their conversation. But finally he chooses to ignore it.

 

“It seems that Metatron mistakenly believes there is some kind of magic on my coat, so I think we should make good use of it.” He said, matter-of-factly. “He may come and try to get it.”

 

“What?” Dean doesn’t know if he is more amused or annoyed. “No Cas, it is just a damn joke.”

 

“No, Metatron doesn’t do meaningless things.” Castiel insists, his expression between why-you-always-can’t-see-the-obvious and I-don’t-understand-why-you-don’t-understand. “It is an opportunity.”

 

“No Cas.”

 

“We should get prepare if he comes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Dean, I think we should at least put a traceable spell on my coat—“

 

“ _NO_.”

 

 

—End—

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, I can’t stop picturing Cas starting putting a ring of holy oil around the closet or angel-warded his coat lol (Yeah I really think too much)
> 
> And I am really curious about how many of you can read/interested in reading fanfic in Chinese? Because actually I write most of my fics in Chinese as it is my first language, and I have a Chinese fic written about 2014!Cas and 2009! Dean. I just wonder if you are interested before I decide I should post it here :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I welcome all kinds of comments!


End file.
